happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiserreichswehr
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Branches | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Minister of Defense | } |- ! Chief of OHL | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Kaiserreichswehr or Imperial Defense Forces are the unified armed forces of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, consisting of the ground, naval and air forces. All of the armed forces answer to the sovereign as commander in chief. Kaiser Ferdinand I has served in this role since 1978. History After the reformation of the Kaiserreich in 1945 the need for an armed force to protect the country was apparent. The military was formed with a core of anti-Nazi former Wehrmacht personnel, and grew over the next few years, adopting a system mostly similar to the older Imperial Army that was dissolved following the First World War. The Armed Forces were deployed in Konigsberg in 1960 during the SED backed Communist Riots, bringing them to an end and resulting in the banning of the SED. They also deployed to Emmerich following the 1991 Emmerich Earthquake. It was not tested in real combat until 2016, when the Kaiser pledged support of Happy Nation in the Durkadurkastan War. Durkadurkastan War The Kaiserliche Heer was deployed into Durkadurkastan in July of 2016, supporting the Happy Nation Army in their clearing of the Stuhlbakastuhl. After the fall of Bakalakadaka and subsequent collapse of Durkadurkastan the Kaiserliche Heer took up occupation duty in the Southeastern region of the country. They were also supported by two squadrons of IL-241 Donnervogel fighters of the Luftstreitkrafte. The Army forces withdrew from Durkadurkastan in September of 2017, with the Air Forces already having left in August. Happy Nation officially declared all hostilities terminated on October 23rd. The Oberste Heeresleitung The Oberste Heeresleitung is the High Command of the Armed Forces. This consists of the General Staff and their assorted support personnel, and are based out of the OHL building in Konigsberg, which also serves as the Ministry of Defense, or Reichverteidigungsministerium. The Minister of Defense answers to the Chancellor and the Reichstag, and serves as the civilian chief of the Armed Forces, appointed by the Chancellor as part of the cabinet. During wartime he cedes most of his authority to the Kaiser, who holds the title of Oberbefehlshaber, or Commander in Chief. The General Staff is made up of a group of high ranking officers of the three primary branches, led by a field marshal appointed by the Kaiser. Another important office is the Inspector General, or Generalinspekteur der Kaiserreichswehr, who is generally the heir apparent to the throne and serves all branches as an officer of OHL instead of the Inspector Generals of the individual branches. Branches of Service Kaiserliche Heer ' The Imperial Army or KH comprises the ground forces of the Kaiser's military. The Army consists of Infanty (Infanterie), Mechanized Infantry (Panzergrenadier), Armored (Panzer), Reconnaissance (Aufklärung), Field Artillery (Feld Artillerie), Mountain (Gebirgsjager), and Defense Reserve (Verteidigend Reservieren) divisions. These divisions are grouped into Corps (Armeeorps), which are grouped into Field Armies (Feldarmee), and finally Army Groups (Heeresgruppe). 'Kaiserliche Marine The Imperial Navy or KM comprises the naval forces of the Empire. The Navy is intended for rapid interdiction against enemy incursion, and further is used to support ground forces and raid enemy commerce. The surface fleet is built around the fast, high tech Königgrätz class cruiser, along with their two Richtofen Class Assault Carriers. The navy is also reliant on their Narwhal Class U-Boat fleet for commerce raiding and naval defense. The Navy is divided into Battlegroups (Kampfgruupe) and fleets (Flotte). Luftstreitkrafte The Imperial Air Forces or LSK are the flying forces of the Kaiserriech. They are equipped to rapidly gain air superiority over enemy territory and provide support to the ground forces. The LSK operates the helicopter forces as well as fixed wing aircraft, including off of the Kaiserliche Marine's carriers. They are organized into Packs (Rotte) Flights (Schwarme), Squadrons (Staffel), Groups (Gruppe), and wings (Geschwader). The Air Force also has control over the paratroopers. Feld Gendarmerie ''' Military Police duties are handled by the Feld Gendarmerie, who have authority over all branches of the Armed Forces. They wear feldgrau uniforms in all environments, and are identified by yellow armbands with black "FG" on them, as well as their traditional gorgets. '''Special Forces Imperialishe Gardekorps The Imperial Guard Corps are large units of elite troops, ceremonially commanded by noblemen, although tactical command is given by experience. There are two Imperial Guard Corps in the Army, and they are considered the best troops the Kaiser has to offer. Small numbers of them are also entrusted to the protection of the Royal Family, along with the KSV. Spezialkräfte Truppen The Kaiser's special forces operate in teams of up to ten men and are used for counter-terrorism, infiltration, search-and-destroy, deep penetration, sabotage, assasination and other covert operations. Fallschirmjager The LSK paratrooper forces are elite light infantry intended to be deployed behind enemy lines via helicopter or parachute drop, and are trained and equipped to operate in enemy territory for extended periods of time, as opposed to the Army's air mobile infantry. Seebataillon The Kaiserliche Marine's naval infantry battalions, serving as marines for coastal raids and for boarding and counterboarding actions. They also provide security for naval installations. Kaiserschutzverband The KSV, or Emperor's Protection Association is a semi-retired, semi-active independent military unit, entrusted to honor guard duties throughout the empire, including for the Imperial Family. They are older, experienced soldiers equipped with older presentation weapons and 1910 pattern uniforms with spiked Pickelhaube helmets. They are divided into two subunits; the basic Kaiserschutztruppen, who are dismounted, and the Kaiserpferdeschutzen, the Emperor's Horse Guards, who wear tasseled Pickelhaube and breastplates. See Also * Weapons and Equipment of the Kaiserliche Heer * Ranks and Insignia of the Kaiserliche Heer * Ranks and Insignia of the Kaiserliche Marine * Ranks and Insignia of the Luftstreitkräfte Category:Militaries Category:Kaiserliche Heer Category:Kaiserliche Marine Category:Kaiserreich Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:Luftstreitkräfte